I Need a Hero
by dontshootthegypsy
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: AU where Naruto is a hero's sidekick and Sasuke is the villain. The two meet out in the real world and have an immediate bond without knowing the truth about the other. How will the story end? Sasunaru - Smut and fluff
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Saw this prompt on Tumblr and decided to write it. In which Naruto is a Superhero sidekick and Sasuke is the super-villain. The two meet out of costume and have an instant connection, but why does he look so familiar? Sasunaru

I do not own any of the characters!

I hope y'all like the story, I rushed it a bit and didn't proof read it. Let me know any major annoying writing and I'll try to fix them eventually.

Chapter 1

Even though the building was on fire, Naruto wasn't too concerned seeing as he was able to get all civilians out in time. He and Jiraiya made it to the city minutes before the building was completely engulfed in flames. Jiraiya immediately went to fight, leaving Naruto to assist the civilians. He didn't mind, in fact the reason he decided to use his powers was to save people. But being someone's sidekick wasn't exactly what he signed up for. Not that he didn't understand. He couldn't very well go from a civilian to a superhero without the proper training. But Naruto wanted to be the hero, he wanted people to recognize his strength and protect Konoha with his own two hands. Naruto began clearing a larger area of bystanders in case the battle escalated. Naruto leaped over the rubble with ease, the hooded orange costume made him a beacon to those around in need. The mask he wears used to make the general population weary of him as a sidekick but he couldn't risk the simple face make up Jiraiya uses, the scars on his cheeks, bright hair, and radiant blue eyes all too recognizable. Naruto stopped to lift an overturned car, allowing a young woman and child to get out and run. As the two ran away Naruto heard the child yell to him, "Thank you Fox!", he smiled at the boy before continuing on. Naruto circled the area to make sure everyone was out before returning to the fight between his Godfather and the super villain. The masked man standing in the street cradling a sphere of lightening was his main priority now. The masked man, infamously known as the Avenger suddenly surged forward, striking the Pervy Sage in the shoulder. The Sage fell to the ground almost instantly. This wasn't the first time Naruto and Jiraiya had faced the new villain. Counting the current fight, this would make the seventh time the trio has faced off in the past year. Each clash brought the heroes closer to failure; the Avenger was growing stronger at an alarming rate.

Seeing his mentor crumble from the lightening strike had Naruto rushing to the scene. "RASANGAN", Naruto yelled, throwing all his weight into his strike. The Avenger sidestepped the attack while landing a hard blow to Naruto's gut. The sidekick coughed up blood upon impact but refused to collapse, he swung around his leg, desperately trying to find purchase against the villain's body but he was too disoriented and ended up slammed face first against a nearby charred car.

A firm hand around Naruto's neck pushed him further into the car, creaking under the immense pressure. The villain leaned closer to the hooded orange clad sidekick, "A loser like you could never even leave a scratch on my body." Suddenly the pressure was lifted and Naruto collapsed on the concrete, head pounding from the force. Flipping over Naruto saw Jiraiya back up and fighting the villain. He had forcefully thrown the man off of Naruto, much to Naruto's relief and embarrassment. The Avenger's marked mask haunted the people of Konoha. The man's mask securely held in placed by a navy cloth wrapped around his head making only a few strands of black hair visible at the nape of his neck. The large purple rope tied in a bow around his waist would be comical if not for his terrifying power. Jiraiya blocked the Avenger's lightening strikes with some difficulty but was soon pushing the villain back using his Sage power. The fight was brutal and increasingly damaging to the surrounding area. Naruto watched with rapt attention as the two exchanged blow after blow when suddenly the Avenger disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the Sage, landing a firm hit to his injured side. Jiraiya was struggling to get back up and the villain used the opportunity to slam the side of his head onto the concrete with tremendous force. Before Naruto had the chance to let out a yell, the Avenger appeared in front of him. The last thing Naruto saw before the blackness overtook his mind was a pair of red eyes glowing through the white mask.

Naruto regained conscious slowly, the sound of machines running beside him revealed to him where he was, but he didn't understand how he had gotten there.

"Sa-sakura?" Naruto croaked. "Sakura? Is Jiraiya.. ?"

"Hush brat." A different voice than Naruto was expected replied, "Granny." Naruto smiled around the name. With difficulty, Naruto managed to open his eyes and begin to sit up on the now familiar bed.

In the corner of the room sat an exhausted looking Tsunade, glaring at him lightly.

"Lay back down." She barked but Naruto chose to ignore her order, instead looking around the room he had spent many weeks of his life recovering from fights.

"Is Pervy Sage alright, Granny?" Naruto all but whispered. The woman sighed knowing it best to answer the blond before he tore through the building searching for the old pervert and reopening his healing wounds.

"He's alive." Tsunade answered, "he's still healing but he'll make a full recovery. You two are lucky Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato made it in time or that Avenger brat would have taken you both out."

Naruto felt instant relief hearing the old pervert was safe and concerned at how strong their nemesis was becoming. He looked at his hands resting in his lap, a feeling of determination filling his bones. He had to become stronger. He had to protect his friends and family from this man and become the hero no one believed he could be. He started to swing his legs off the bed when a hard punch to the head forced him back down forcefully.

"OW! Granny! What the hell was-"

"You're still injured brat. Stay down or I will strap you in that bed for a month and let Sai feed you!" Tsunade threatened.

Naruto blanched at the thought, immediately shutting his mouth and nodding vigorously. Before she could knock him out he mumbled, "Why do I have to stay in bed though? I didn't get that hurt and I heal fast anyway."

Tsunade's eyes flashed confusion then concern before settling into something too close to pity for Naruto's liking. She sat on the edge of the bed with a light sigh before speaking.

"Naruto. He hit you with that Chidori thing right in the chest. An inch to the left and you would have died." Naruto stared at her in shock before clutching his chest. The touch instantly shot pain through his body and he knew she was telling the truth. He sat there, eyes straight ahead in shock before Tsunade sighed standing up to the leave the room.

"Get some rest brat. I'll check on you again soon."

Three days later and all that remained of the injury was a faint discoloration on his chest. It would only take a few months before all evidence of the wound would disappear completely. Naruto was finally released from the confines of his room to visit Jiraiya who was still healing from the battle.

"Hey Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled swinging open the door to Jiraiya's room.

"I told you not to call me that brat!" The older man yelled, putting down his book in favor of yelling at his loud godson. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head while walking into the room fully. The old man had bandages covering most of his right side and fading bruises around his body but one bruise on his head looked darker than the others.

"Oy, Pervy Sage, you hit on Granny again?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the newer bruise. The older man laughed in response and scratched at his head like Naruto, "She'll come around one day!"

Other than the obvious wounds, the man looked back to normal, out of his hero gear. His face sported no red make up from his eyes and his white hair lay short against his head, unlike the long spike like hair he has when fighting. The glasses perched on his nose adding to his normal look. Naruto teased him when he was younger about how his secret identity was too much like Clark Kent. But the old man only said Clark Kent copied him.

The air become tense in the room before Naruto spoke, "Jiraiya. I'm sorry." Naruto looked down, "I'm going to become stronger. Stronger than this Avenger guy, just wait and see. Believe it!" Naruto smiled genuinely at his mentor who smiled back, "I know you will Naruto. I believe in you."

Naruto's spirits soared. He nodded to the man who had trained him for 8 years, since he was only 13 years old and left the room to go train harder than he ever had in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : With Naruto's costume think « Green Arrow » but orange and with a mask instead of sunglasses. Both Sasuke and Naruto's masks are like ANBU masks. Naruto's hero name is Fox if you didn't catch that.

Chapter 2

The training facility at the Kage League headquarters was extraordinary. The Kage League was a League of superheroes working together to keep the world as peaceful as possible.

He began training immediately. He was pushing his body and abilities to new levels, new speeds, new precision. He had never focused this hard in training before. The Avenger was making him grow in ways he didn't know were possible. A week into training, Jiraiya was released from the medical bay and observed Naruto's training along with the growing number of spectators. Jiraiya always new Naruto had the ability to become to strongest hero of them all. Not because of the demon sealed inside him but because of who Naruto was as a human being. He watched as Naruto pushed himself passed exhaustion and continued training until his body collapsed on the floor.

"He's really something, huh?" A familiar voice spoke next to Jiraiya. He smiled at the beautiful busty woman next to him.

"Yea. He is." The Sage agreed.

The two old friends watched as a pink haired beauty known as Tsunade's protégée stormed the training area while yelling at the unconscious man about pushing himself too hard. The young healer with powers akin to Tsunade shook the exhausted young man awake before dragging him out to get rest.

"Naruto." Sakura growled warningly, "you can't keep pushing yourself like this. The human body can't take this sort of strain."

"Sorry Sakura but I have to get stronger. I have to stop that Avenger guy and I mean…you know how strong the Akatsuki is getting! We have to stop those guys!" Naruto flailed his arms frantically. Sakura pinched his ear and drug him to his room.

"Sleep." She commanded to a pouting Naruto. The two stared at each other, both refusing to concede. Finally, the pinkette sighed in frustration. "Please Naruto? Just take a nap and then we can get Ramen. My treat." She bribed. Luckily, it worked for Naruto grinned largely and pumped his first in the air, "Alright! Ramen! Get out so I can sleep and we can go!"

The young woman would have retaliated for his rudeness but let his be since he agreed to take a nap. She turned down the hall and could still hear the loud blond chanting, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" in his room.

Sakura found herself in common room four with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji waiting for the dumb blond to wake from his nap when Kiba, Rock Lee, and Gaara entered. Ino was part of the Kage League's interrogation staff. She had the power to enter another's mind so she used her power off the battle field, helping with the interrogation of those brought in my heroes and sidekicks. Shikamaru, a certified lazy genius was one of the top intelligence operatives for the League. Chouji, oddly enough, worked in the kitchen of the League. He has the power of expansion but decided years ago to use other talents off the battle field.

"Hey guys." Ino called out from the couch, "We're going to get Ramen when Naruto wakes up. You down?"

"Oh ramen with friend Naruto! How youthful!" Guy's sidekick, Rock Lee exclaimed loudly.

Gaara shrugged noncommittally but Sakura knew he was going. He has had a soft spot for Naruto since the two were teenagers and Naruto helped Gaara through some tough times. Since then, Sakura has had the suspicious that the red head harbors a crush for the energetic blond. Since Naruto helped Gaara turn from a life of crime, he has worked in a three man team with his brother and sister for more covert missions with the League.

Kiba answered Ino by whooping excitedly with Akamaru. The two were almost as annoying as the blond they were waiting for. The dog boy worked in tracking for the League along with his girlfriend Hinata. Unfortunately, years ago a member or the Akatsuki developed a way to mask their scent from the tracker making it impossible for him to track or recognize the main threats using his power. But the smaller threats generally didn't think to mask their scent from the tracker making his abilities useful to the League still.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered without opening his eyes from his place on the floor.

"Oh shut up Shika, you're too lazy. No girl will want to be with you." Ino nudged the man with her foot annoyed.

"Women are bothersome." The man added without missing a beat. Gaara nodded slightly heading to the couch to sit in wait of the blond. Soon the room was filled with chatter while they waited for the young man napping.

"RAMEN TIME!" The doors to common room four slammed open revealing a rested blond with a smile plastered on his excited face. "Hey everyone!" Naruto called out surprised, "Are you guys coming, too?"

Sakura answered for everyone, "Of course. We haven't all hung out in weeks. Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled and nodded in response, glad to see his friends again. Maybe he should break from training to spend time with his friends more often. The group headed to the garage and to load up in the more inconspicuous vehicles the Kage League owned. The group was dressed in street clothes to blend in with the city. Naruto wore dark washed jeans with an orange and black jacket hung open and a black V-neck underneath, clinging to his abs in the most alluring way. His blond hair was spiked in all directions like always and his blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

The group took two cars to the restaurant where they waited in line for a table for their large group. The friends talked loudly in line, making jokes and talking about life outside the League.

"You look as radiant as ever my flower." Lee suddenly exclaimed to Sakura, bowing down dramatically to the blushing girl. Naruto tried to hide his laughter behind his hand before he joined the bushy brow man beside him, bowing down dramatically, "Oh yes. Radiant Sakura!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head, "Stop that Naruto!" She blushed deeper making Naruto laugh even more. When Naruto first moved into the Kage League with his Godfather he was hit with a sudden crush for the pink haired girl and when the two were 16 they dated briefly only to end things a few months later, both seeing their relationship to be more like siblings than lovers. Naruto tried dating a man after Sakura and found out his interest in both genders. Since his brief and confusing relationship with Sai, Naruto has focused on becoming stronger and has not had time for dating men or women. The group continued laughing and joking with each other. The restaurant they were waiting at was pretty cheap but made Naruto's favorite ramen ever. He wished he could have their ramen hooked directly into his blood stream.

Across the street was a new high end restaurant that clearly as receiving a lot of business. The valet never seemed to rest, parking car after expensive car. The group looked over when Kiba started to drool at the sight of a black Ferrari LaFerrari pulling into the valet line across the street. Naruto watched with rapt attention as the driver stepped from the car into the night. The fit man was clad in a navy suit and held himself with graceful arrogance than didn't allow Naruto to look away. The man's hair was short and black, the back spiking out in a way that defied gravity. The man turned slightly allowing Naruto a greater view of the man's front. The pale being across the street turned his perfectly defined face toward Naruto's group and fastened his black eyes on Naruto in complete indifference. Naruto smiled shyly at the man who seemed unimpressed, turning back to the valet. The passenger door opened shortly after and a red haired woman with glasses in a form hugging black dress stepped out of the car. The couple walked into the restaurant and disappeared from sight.

The group took a collective sigh.

"Woah." Ino spoke the words everyone was thinking, "That had to have been the hottest guy I have ever seen." She spoke seriously. Sakura nodded numbly, eyes still glued to where the man once was.

Naruto snapped from his daze suddenly, "Psh! I'm totally hotter than that bastard! He looked like an ass anyway! Can't beat my winning personality!" Naruto yelled confidently wiggling his eyebrows at the group. Soon after Kiba and Naruto were arguing over who was hotter until the group was seated for dinner. Once everyone was seated, the mysterious man and his date were forgotten.

Naruto had four bowls before Sakura cut him off and asked for the check. He complained loudly but no one would budge.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." Gaara contributed in his monotone.

Naruto cried out indignantly, "As if! Check out these washboard abs!" Naruto suddenly lifted up his shirt to reveal his sculpted figure to the table. Luckily for Gaara, Sakura scolded him quickly, forcing him to lower his shirt once again.

"No one wants to see that you pervert. You're hanging out with Jiraiya too much." Kiba poked. Once again the two erupted in a loud argument over who was the most perverted ending in the group being kindly asked to head out. The League members headed back to their vehicles and began to make their way home. Naruto was looking out the window on the freeway watching a black Ferrari LaFerrari speed past when he fell asleep once again.

Naruto woke up the next day still in his clothing from last night, sans shoes, in his own bed. One of the guys must have carried him to his room which means they couldn't wake him up. He really did need some rest it seemed. Naruto got ready for the day before heading to the training facility for the day. Kakashi and Jiraiya sparred with him in the afternoon allowing Naruto to see his improvement and weaknesses. All who were watching were pleasantly surprised with his progress as he took on the two heroes as once, not being too overwhelmed.

Dinner time was approaching when Naruto decided to head to grab some food. He was passing the control room when the alarm sounded, rushing back inside he found the alarm sounded for an attack on Konoha by the Avenger. Naruto suited up along with Jiraiya in preparation to head out. It was an unspoken agreement that the Avenger was for the two men.

Shikamaru followed the two around to debrief them on the situation.

"It seems the Avenger has attacked city hall. We have reason to believe he is searching for something. We are not sure what, but he has already killed one council member so you two need to act quickly. He's carrying a sword with him now" Shika followed the two heading to their vehicle about to depart to the scene, "We've just notified the officials that the Toad Sage and Fox are on their way. I'll patch any new information to your ear pieces." He finished.

The two men rushed to the scene together. Naruto was ready to test his growth on the man who inspired him to work so hard. City Hall was a madhouse. They were able to get past the barricade easily because of the notification of their arrival. The police force allowed the two in without debate. Jiraiya jumped into the second story window from the ground while Naruto busted into the front doors. He was caught off guard as he narrowly dodged an oncoming sword. At first he expected the Avenger but was surprised to see someone new. A white haired man with jagged teeth and an eye mask was wielding a huge sword as if it weighed nothing. To his left was a giant monster of sorts wrecking havoc on the whole place without discrimination. Naruto prepared a Rasengan and sent it at the sword wielder only for his arm to go through the man like water. He flipped his body to dodge the next sword strike and saw he was correct, the man's body was made of water. The building shook violently and Jiraiya came crashing down from the second floor to crater on the first. The Avenger followed through the now gaping hole cradling a ball of lightening. The masked man was jumping toward the Pervy Sage, prepared to strike. Watching the man near his Godfather in slow motion suddenly had Naruto surging with strength, he barreled through the white haired man and monster with ease, throwing each into a separate wall which collapsed at the impact. The Avenger looked up sharply at the commotion just in time to see Naruto, cloaked in a red aura launch his fist into the masked man's face. Before his body could make contact with a solid force, the Fox was behind him, sending a kick toward his side violently. The Avenger caught the kick and landed one of his own on the sidekick's face but the kick hardly fazed the man. Instead of stumbling backward, Naruto launched at the Avenger once more. The villain had to fight seriously with the sidekick, his anger at being pushed back by a no body fueling his power even more.

"Don't act like you have a chance of beating me you pathetic sidekick." The Avenger snarled out after a complicated sequence of fire bursts.

"Don't act like you're better than me bastard!" Naruto yelled back, landing a successful punch on his opponent. Naruto was slowly losing control, becoming more animal like in his attack by the second. Jiraiya awoke in the crater to see his godson battling the villain savagely. The Kyuubi was leaking out. He had to push it back in and allow Naruto to fight using his own strength. He leapt from his place on the ground and intercepted Naruto's attack and pulled him into a hug, "Stop this. You didn't train this hard to lose control Fox." Naruto struggled briefly before taking a deep breath in his Godfather's embrace, allowing the power to seep back inside his body before relaxing completely, ready to fight using his own power. The Avenger took the opportunity to retrieve his allies and flee the scene now that both the hero and sidekick were in fighting condition. He didn't care for their safety but if they were caught, important information regarding his plan could be leaked to the Kage League. He managed to escape even while carrying the others, furious the loser sidekick pushed him so far. Next time he would kill him for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since the fight last Thursday with Avenger and his new partners Naruto has been meditating and training nonstop. Bee had returned to Kage League from his mission in California shortly after he began training. Bee helped Naruto with taming the beast and even helped Naruto remove the seal and subdue the Kyuubi with his own strength. He has been working on his relationship with Kurama, the demon inside hum as much as possible. He's even on a first name basis now. His training progressed rapidly leaving the other members of the League in shock. It's been over a week and Naruto hadn't set a foot outside.

The following Saturday Tsunade all but drug Naruto outside.

"You're not allowed back in headquarters until after dark unless there is an emergency. Everyone has been notified so don't even try to get in brat. You need to do something else, it's been over a week." She tossed the dumbfounded young man his phone, wallet, and car keys to head to the city.

"See ya later squirt. If I find out you were training you're going to have to answer to me and Sakura."

"B-but Granny! It's not even noon yet! What am I supposed to do all day alone?" Naruto all but yelled in panic.

"You'll think of something." And with that Tsunade locked the young man out of his home, forced to relax for the day.

"I'm in my damn pajamas!" Naruto yelled at the closed door. Immediately after he yelled a duffel dropped on his head, seemingly out of nowhere. Inside the bag was a pair of dark cuffed slim fit jeans, a plain white t-shirt, dark brown leather jacket, and faux leather high tops.

"What am I, in a biker gang?" Naruto mumbled to himself before changing in the open, not caring for who saw.

Grumbling about nosey old ladies, Naruto got in his car and headed into town for some coffee.

Slamming the door shut with more force than necessary, Naruto marched into the coffee shop, ignorant to the surprised and annoyed onlookers. The coffee shop was one of his favorite, a standalone place with couches, mismatched tables, and cute tattooed baristas. His anger ebbed slightly seeing the two at the front. There was a dark haired man at the counter ordering a drink and from the look on the baristas face, he was an asshole. He stepped closer so he could hear the conversation that was upsetting the cute red head when he was hit by the marvelous cologne of the man in front of him. He tried to focus on the words instead of how alluring this man smelled and the spiked black hair on the back of his head.

"Is that all?...sir" The barista stated almost grudgingly.

Naruto couldn't see the customer's face but he could almost feel the superior smirk he was sporting, "Yes. That will be all." The man tossed money on the counter not bothering with change and walked over to the end of the counter to wait for his order. As the man walked past, Naruto saw the profile of the arrogant man, immediately recalling the man outside the restaurant in the black car.

Naruto stepped up to order next feeling bad for the barista he somewhat knew from past visits, "Hey Sasori. Long time yea? Looks like you have some bastards to deal with today, huh?" Naruto spoke a little louder than necessary, watching the bastard's reaction in his peripheral vision, grinning when he noticed the glare that was directed at him.

Sasori's eyes bulged, "ah no it's fine Naruto. What can I get you?"

Naruto's focus returned to the barista almost worried by his reaction but decided not to push it, "A mocha would be awesome. Thanks!" He paid then went to stand next to the well dressed asshole. Naruto planned on standing in silence but this duck butt guy seemed the type to prefer silence so he went with the Naruto Uzumaki way.

"So you have surgery soon or something?" Naruto asked without looking at the man his age next to him.

The dark haired man furrowed his brow before answering irritated, "What?"

"Oh you know. To get that stick out your ass." Naruto smiled to the frowning man.

Before the man could retaliate Sasori appeared with a cup of dark looking coffee, "here you go Sasuke." The man took his drink before sending a hateful glare to the blond waiting for his drink. Naruto smirked at his glare unperturbed.

"You really shouldn't upset that guy Naruto." Sasori spoke suddenly. Naruto simply chuckled, "I can take care of myself, don't worry." Sasori handed the blond his drink then returned to work.

Naruto walked through the shop trying to find somewhere to sit, surprised to see it so packed when he saw the bastard sitting at a table on a laptop. He knew he didn't want to be near that guy so he headed out on the patio, grabbing the one clean table before relaxing into his cup of coffee. After five minutes drinking and playing on his phone he heard music start up inside, confused he looked up the coffee shop's calendar and saw an open mic concert set for this afternoon inside. He laughed to himself thinking about the asshole having to listen to tone deaf singers while he works. Not even a minute later the back doors swung open, a very irate duck butt stalking outside with his things.

"Move." He commanded.

Naruto looked at him confused a moment before responding angrily, "No way bastard! Go somewhere else!"

"That's the only table by a plug. Move." The angry man gestured to Naruto's table.

Naruto folded his arms in defiance, "like hell I'm moving." The two glared at each other for what seemed like an hour before the dark haired man threw his things on the table and slammed himself into the seat opposite Naruto.

"Woah! I didn't say you could sit here!" Naruto yelled.

The ice cold man ignored Naruto's yelling and instead began setting up his things and continued working on his laptop. Frustrated by being ignored, Naruto reached across the table and slammed the man's laptop screen shut.

"Hey bastard, I was talking to you." Naruto yelled.

The man across from him froze the moment his laptop was slammed shut, an aura of bloodlust rolling off of him in waves. Slowly, he raised his eyes with the blond idiot across the table, hand still placed on the closed laptop. Naruto's ranting died out the moment their eyes connected, his voice dying in his throat at once. The energy around the table was electric. Naruto withdrew his hand from the laptop but kept his form ground, refusing to relent to the cold stare before him. After two minutes or so of glaring the energy between them shifted slightly, instead of wanting to rip the cold bastards head off, Naruto wanted to rip his damn shirt off and make that emotionless face come undone. Sasuke was glaring at the blond idiot who dared to stand up to him and he felt lost in those expressive blue orbs. He wanted to know what other expressive faces he could make the idiot have. Annoyed by his sudden onslaught of desire, Sasuke stood up abruptly and packed his things to leave.

"Idiot."

"It's Naruto." The blond blurted out. Both men seemed shocked by his outburst. Naruto coughed to cover his embarrassed. "I mean, my name isn't 'idiot' it's 'Naruto'."

Sasuke looked the blond over before scoffing slightly, "Like I care…idiot."

Naruto blushed at the teasing tone that he wasn't sure Sasuke knew he was using.

"Look…bastard." Naruto began, "I-I was kind of forced out of my house today to relax and well…" Naruto trailed embarrassed and unsure why he was thinking of spending time with the ice queen, "Ugh! Do you wanna get lunch or something?" He rushed out the end.

Sasuke stared at the blond as if he'd grown a second head, one eyebrow arched in surprise before he schooled his face back to indifference save for the small smirk on his lips.

"Hn."

Naruto's head shot up at the noncommittal noise.

"Whatever idiot. But I'm picking the place. Who knows what dump you'd drag me to." Sasuke continued while walking away. It took Naruto a few moments to digest his answer before he shot out of his seat, "Hey! Wait up bastard!"

"I don't want your dirty shoes in my car so you're driving." Sasuke stopped, "assuming you even have a car."

"Of course I do." Naruto bit out while marching to his car. Not the nicest one on the League lot but they aren't supposed to draw attention while out in the city. A 2005 Honda waited in the parking lot for the two young men who slipped into the vehicle silently.

Sasuke looked around the car unimpressed and surprised, "Wow loser I figured your car would be a disaster on the inside. It's actually clean."

Naruto acted insulted but knew if this were truly his car it would no doubt be trashed so though better than to argue against the accurate assumption.

"Well where to your majesty?" Naruto mock asked his new companion.

"There's a Gastro Lounge on 26th I'm fond of we can eat at." Sasuke answered ignoring the blond's comment.

Naruto pulled out of the lot without complaint and silently hoping he had enough money for whatever place he was taking them to. The silence in the car became awkward, neither knowing what to say in a situation such as this. They arrived at the restaurant without having spoken in the car, Naruto was beginning to regret asking the stranger to hang out by the time the two were seated, menus in hand.

"Do they have ramen?" Naruto mused aloud suddenly causing Sasuke to snort through his nose.

Naruto looked at the now red man across him and grinned, "Did you just _snort_?" The blond questioned while laughing. If possible, the stoic man turned a darker shade of red, "shut up loser." Sasuke bit out but Naruto couldn't take the intimidation seriously seeing as the man was blushing like a new bride.

Naruto took pity on the man before him and quieted his laughter slightly before speaking again, "It was cute." Sasuke looked at him shocked before turning back to the menu, the matter dropped.

After the pair ordered and a silence once again fell over the table Sasuke remembered something the blond had said at the coffee shop, "So why were you kicked out of your house to relax for the day?"

Naruto looked up from his expensive ramen surprised before thinking of an answer close enough to the truth to not mess it up, "I've been working very hard this past week and my friends were worried about me I guess. Said I needed fresh air and all that garbage."

Sasuke looked at the man thoughtfully before confiding in the stranger he somehow felt connected to, "That's actually kind of why I was at the coffee shop. My….acquaintances said I've been working too hard lately and that I should clear my head."

Naruto offered a small smile to the man, "So guess we're both workaholics huh?" The two shared slight laughter between them before falling into easy conversation.

The two sat in the restaurant talking for two hours after they had finished eating. Naruto told Sasuke about his friends and how he'd been alone until his Godfather found him when he was twelve. He told him about his favorite places in Konoha and his favorite types of ramen. Naruto told Sasuke about wanting to be a man that people looked up to and how everyone deserves a second chance. He talked about how he loved the people in the large town and wished he could keep them from harm.

Sasuke listened to the blond ramblings with surprised interest. The light that emanated from the young man made Sasuke feel like he should try to be like Naruto. He couldn't help but think that Naruto was strong. The longer he sat with the ball of sunshine the more Sasuke felt the need to protect him from any physical or emotional harm. The way Naruto glossed over his early childhood gave Sasuke the feeling he had a lot of troubles, the thought of anyone hurting the idiot's feelings or body sent rage through the young man. He fought to keep his eyes black in those moments. He snapped out of his day dream when he heard Naruto ask something about Sasuke, taking the distraction Sasuke told Naruto about himself.

Sasuke told Naruto about his love for tomatoes and hatred for anything sweet. He told him about his drive to reform the political system in Konoha and how he missed his family. Sasuke told Naruto about his indifference to others and overall bleak worldview. He had never confided this much to a stranger even if he had to leave out key points to keep his true identity secret from the unsuspecting citizen. Naruto looked alarmed when Sasuke spoke about his disinterest in the citizens of Konoha.

"Bastard. They may not all be the nicest people around but…but they deserve a chance at happiness! A chance to live without fear of being blown up all the time!" Naruto's eyes burned with conviction as he leaned over the table staring directly at Sasuke, pleading for him to see it the same way.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. He looked down at the table, he couldn't really agree with the blond. He was trying to destroy the metropolitan city, he was the fear Naruto was talking about. He didn't care about the citizens but…. "I don't care about the citizens, I'm sorry. But… I understand that feeling of wanting to protect an innocent now." He stated sincerely, looking into the blond's eyes hoping he understood what he was trying to say. Naruto leaned back blushing before looking away and mumbling to himself.

Sasuke smiled at the sight, a true smile. His day had started out so taxing being removed from his own hideout to relax his obsession on killing a certain Fox. Then having to threaten Sasori to use his powers for the Akatsuki only to be insulted by a blond idiot. He would never have guessed a normal person like Naruto, no not normal, a good person like Naruto would nestle in his heart so quickly. Sasuke noticed the time, he could have returned to his hideout an hour ago but suddenly staying with this man seemed the better option.

"Hey Sasuke. Wanna see one of my favorite spots in Konoha?" The dark eyed man nodded and followed him out to his car. Even if he did destroy the city, he could make an exception for this one idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto drove through the city for half an hour before Sasuke finally snapped, demanding to know where they were going making Naruto laugh loudly at his anger.

"Calm down bastard we're almost there." Sasuke relaxed back into his seat. No one but Naruto could call him a bastard and live it seemed. He smiled out the window.

Naruto had never shown anyone his favorite spot in the city. Not any of his friends or even Jiraiya. This one place was his alone, but when Sasuke was speaking to him, to his soul, he couldn't help but want to show it. Looking over now at the gorgeous man next to him he couldn't bring himself to regret the decision at all. Naruto pulled into the parking lot for the state park and hopped out of the car.

"It's about a two hour hike so we better get started." When Naruto usually went it only took a few minutes but he used his powers to jump over the trees and scale the mountains.

Sasuke's eye twitched hearing the estimated time and wanted to tell him to take him back but one look at the smiling idiot and he knew he would do anything for that smile. Letting out a pained sigh Sasuke began to head to the entrance, "Let's get going then idiot."

Naruto jogged to catch up. An hour into the trail Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand, much to his embarrassment and took off through the woods, ignoring the trail completely.

"What are you doing idiot?" Sasuke yelled through his red tainted cheeks. Naruto simply laughed before yelling back, "This is the way to my favorite place bastard!"

Eventually he stopped running and began walking at a normal pace again but he didn't drop the hand in his own. Both men pretended as if they didn't notice but the dark stain on their cheeks proved otherwise. The two walked hand in hand in silence for several minutes until Sasuke bravely adjusted his hand so that their fingers were intertwined like he had seen couples do before. Naruto's face darkened even more but the blond didn't make any move to retract the comforting hand. Naruto and Sasuke walked close together, Naruto leading the way by correcting their path every so often. Neither felt the need to talk as they simply enjoyed the proximity to one another. The walk was peaceful and otherwise uneventful. Unknowingly, both men were simultaneously thinking how much easier the journey would be if only they could use their power.

The couple hit a dead in. In front of them a vine covered wall, Sasuke was going to turn when Naruto reached out and brushed aside the vines revealing a narrow staircase carved into the mountainside. Naruto looked at the amazed look on Sasuke's face and squeezed his hand happily. The two began their journey up the narrow stairs until a soft light could be seen ahead of the two. As the approached the light Naruto turned to the dark haired man, "Welcome to my favorite place Sasuke." Just then the two emerged on a mountain peak. The woods they had just travelled through spread across his field of view. In the near distance was the Konoha skyline, slowly lighting up as the sun set and night bloomed. The sky was starting to turn the colors of its nightly masterpiece, casting shadows on the men on the peak. Sasuke felt emotion pool in his gut at such a beautiful sight, never had he thought the sight of Konoha to be beautiful and here he was with Naruto, filled with emotions of awe and gratitude. If only he didn't have to destroy the town Sasuke thought somberly.

Naruto watched the flicker of emotions across the stoic man's face with wonderment. He could stare at the perfection next to him his whole life. He let Sasuke soak in the view for a few minutes before speaking, "How do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

Sasuke turned to the wonderful man next to him, momentarily caught off guard by the way the sunlight played with his hair, never before had he looked so divine.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied in awe. He didn't feel as words could do justice to what Naruto had given him. Instead he stepped closer to the blond man bringing his hand to rest upon the whiskered cheeks, "beautiful." He murmured. Naruto flushed but did not pull away from the contact, Sasuke leaned forward until their breaths mingled between them, their eyes slid shut just before the soft pressure of lips descended on Naruto's mouth. The kiss wasn't hungry, it wasn't needy or forceful, it wasn't chaste or awkward. The kiss was warm and soft as Sasuke fit his lips around Naruto's in a way that made both men feel as if they had been wasting their lips their whole lives for surely they were each made to fill the others so completely. Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke's neck keeping him in the kiss for moments longer before the two broke apart in a haze.

"Wow." Naruto breathed out against Sasuke's still close lips.

"Yeah." Sasuke intelligently replied. The two stood with their arms and bodies pressed together until the sunset had darkened the sky signaling the two to head back to the car.

Naruto drove Sasuke back to his car at the coffee shop. Neither man made a move to part. Minutes passed until Naruto spoke, "You know…since we both seem to be a sort of workaholic maybe we could hang out when we need a break? If that's okay with you, I mean." He finished lamely. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. Naruto wanted to see him again, "Of course. Give me your phone." Naruto looked confused before realizing his intentions and trading phones with Sasuke, each placing their number in the other.

Sasuke opened his car door before pausing, "Bye Naruto."

The blond smiled, "bye Sasuke." The two leaned in slightly to place a soft kiss on the others lips before parting.

Naruto trained with a new fervor the following days. Meeting Sasuke gave him another reason to get stronger; he needed to protect him from the Avenger's attacks on the city. Little did he know, Sasuke began training even harder to ensure his plan's success with the added aspect of saving Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto's friends were beginning to notice the subtle shift in the blond headed ball of energy. He no longer had to be thrown out of headquarters to get rest, he voluntarily left every few days and was out the whole day, returning late at night with a wide smile plastered on his young face. It had been a day since their last…date but Naruto was already craving the dark haired bastard's company again. He was finishing up training for the day when he came up with a hopeful plan. He pulled out his phone scrolling to his most contacted number easily before shooting off a text.

Naruto: 'Hey! How's my favorite bastard?'

Sasuke: 'Just thinking of when I get to see my blond idiot again.'

Naruto: 'Gee thanks.'

Sasuke: 'You called me a bastard first.'

Naruto: 'Whatever!'

Naruto: 'I know we saw each other last night but want to go out tonight? There's a bar I go with my friends a lot.'

Sasuke: 'Sure. What bar?'

Naruto: 'Hidden Leaf. It's on Addison Blvd.'

Sasuke: 'Ok. Meet there in an hour?'

Naruto: 'Hey I'm the one that asked you! You can't pick the time.'

Sasuke: 'Whatever. When do you want to meet then?'

Naruto: 'uhh…an hour is fine '

Sasuke: '…idiot.'

Naruto smiled at the last message before putting his phone in his pocket and heading down to the kitchens for a quick dinner. Chouji was working tonight so a feast should be on the table already.

"Naruto my youthful friend! I haven't had the pleasure of your youthful energy in weeks!" Lee suddenly appeared.

"Hey Lee! Sorry about that" Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head nervously, "been training a lot."

"Suuure." Kiba flung an arm over Naruto's shoulder, "you know I can smell this new scent on you more and more often." He smirked while holding a chicken leg in one hand.

Naruto laughed nervously and slipped from his grasp before hearing a nervous female voice interject in the conversation, "K-kiba. Be n-nice to Naruto."

"Sorry babe." Kiba turned to the beautiful young woman with eerie eyes scooping her in a large hug.

"Hinata! How've you been?" Naruto said excitedly.

"G-good. How have y-you been?" Hinata smiled softly.

"Really good!" He replied honestly causing Kiba to give a sly smirk over his girlfriend's head.

"Whatever dog breath, I'm just hear to grab a quick dinner."

"Oh are you going out again Naruto!?" Lee yelled excitedly, "how youthful!"

Naruto cringed at the would be conversation to follow.

"Oh Naruto is going out huh? How about the whole gang join you? It's been a while after all." Kiba asked with a shit eating grin.

"Oh that sounds splendid! A youthful night among friends! My radiant Sakura! We are to go out with our young friends tonight!" Lee ran from the room before Naruto could stop him. His face contorted in panic.

"Sooo….Naruto…where we going?" Kiba asked in false nonchalance.

Defeated Naruto mumbled, "The Hidden Leaf. One hour." He stomped into the kitchen grabbing a handful of food before sulking back to his room. He didn't bother letting the others know since he knew Kiba and Lee would probably let the whole base know within 10 minutes. He summoned up his courage to text Sasuke before it was too late.

Naruto: 'My friends have invited themselves to the bar tonight. I understand if you would rather not come.'

Naruto waited nervously for a reply, not sure what he wanted the response to be. He didn't have to wait long until his phone vibrated again.

Sasuke: 'It's fine. My acquaintances have been pestering me to join as well. I suppose now I will allow them.'

Naruto: 'Oh big step haha'

Sasuke: 'Shut up idiot. I'll see you in forty.'

Naruto smiled at the odd turn of events before jumping in the shower to get ready for the evening's festivities. Twenty minutes later found Naruto along with Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Kankuro, and Neji headed down to the garage to head out to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto was apprehensive about the night but tried to shake off the nerves in favor on focusing on seeing Sasuke.

The bar wasn't packed luckily enough. There was a long picnic table available in the back that should fit everyone. Naruto wasn't sure how many people were going to arrive with Sasuke. He wouldn't be surprised either way knowing the bastard.

The group split up on entering, Sakura, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru heading to the picnic table while the rest headed to the bar for drinks. Naruto ordered himself and Sakura a drink knowing she would drink it. The group was grouped around the table talking amicably when Naruto saw a head of spiked hair enter the bar followed by three others. Naruto smiled lovingly at the figure in the doorway who must have felt the gaze, looking to meet the gaze with one of his own.

Without notifying his friends, Naruto wondered over to the stoic man. The man with white hair leaned to the large orange haired man and whispered something he obviously found entertaining while the red headed female from the restaurant weeks ago was caught between a smirk and a glare.

"Sorry I didn't order you anything. I don't know what you like." Naruto smiled apologetically.

Sasuke smirked at the shy smile, "We'll change that." The dark haired man lead Naruto to the bar where he ordered himself a drink leaving behind his three gob smacked acquaintances.

"So I take it you didn't tell your friends about me?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke while watching the frozen trio at the door.

Without looking back Sasuke spoke, "Not friends. And no I didn't, it's none of their business. Did you tell your friends about me?"

Naruto blushed before shaking his head, "ah not really but some of the suspect something, hence why they're here." Sasuke nodded in understanding before gesturing to the still frozen adults at the door to follow him to where Naruto's crowd was. When the five made it to the table, almost all in the group were staring at Sasuke in open admiration and curiosity.

Naruto floundered for words for a few moments before Sasuke took pity on the man and spoke for him, "I'm Sasuke. Naruto and I are seeing each other." Naruto looked relieved he didn't have to explain but the silence stretched on for several awkward moments before someone broke the silence.

"Like…seeing each other? Like friends or..boyfriends?" Kiba scrunched up his nose after asking. Naruto's face all but burst in flames as all eyes trained on the pair curiously before he saw Sasuke look at him as if asking Naruto the silent question. There was a beat of hesitation before he gave an almost invisible smile.

Sasuke looked back at the group before answering with conviction, "Like boyfriends."

The expressions among the group varied from excited, surprised, wary, to heartbroken. Sakura immediately stood up and approached the blond pulling him into a tight hug, "congrats Naruto." The moment would have been nice had she not immediately after punched him in the face yelling, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ahhh Sakura!" Naruto whined, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" The pinkette huffed and turned away but not before giving him a playful wink. Sasuke wasn't sure how to react to the sudden exchange. Part of him wanted to kill her for touching his blond but he knew Naruto probably wouldn't be happy with him so he decided to endure his friends as much as possible.

Before his minions could cause trouble he flashed them his glare as a warning to be nice to his boyfriend and his friends. Juugo looked unphased while Suigestsu and Karin both looked frustrated for different reasons.

After the initial awkwardness the night seemed to go by smoother. Naruto was on his fifth drink when he stumbled up to Sasuke and pulled him flush against his body violently. Sasuke still sober watched with amusement as his blond struggled to stay on his feet.

"Sassy cakes" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in horror upon hearing the drunken nickname.

"Mmm sassy cakes." Naruto purred before biting Sasuke's neck teasingly and licking the wound soothingly. Sasuke's hands automatically gripped Naruto's hips suppressing a moan.

"Naruto stop. We're in public and you're drunk."

"So?" Drunk Naruto challenged while rubbing his body sensually against his boyfriend. The blond kissed a path from his neck to the corner of his lips before biting Sasuke's bottom lip playfully.

"Naruto" Sasuke half moaned half warned.

"You smell nice." Naruto mumbled into his neck. Sasuke sighed in frustration before pulling the drunk blond off his body and steering him to one of the sober friends Naruto had.

"You need to take him home. He'll already have a terrible hangover tomorrow, might as well start hydrating him."

Gaara looked at the giggling blond in the dark haired man's arms before nodding slightly and standing up.

"Kankuro, Temeri, we're going."

The siblings groaned before helping steady a volatile blond and stumbling to the car outside."

Sasuke watched as the four pulled out of the parking lot before sighing in relief. Naruto hung over meant he would be home all day, safe from tomorrow's activities. Sasuke turned back to the bar signaling his minions it was time to leave, the four heading back to the hideout to make sure everything was set for the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto was lucky. At least that's what others told him. Instead of hangovers the normal population suffered Naruto simply woke up late and thirsty thanks to Kyuubi's healing ability. Sitting up in bed Naruto looked at his phone to see it 11:30 in the morning. Naruto thought about the night before and remembered his forward marking of Sasuke and blushed deeply. At least it seemed Sasuke wasn't against the idea of progressing their physical relationship, his only problem being he was drunk and they were in public. Naruto grinned to himself, next time he'd make sure they were alone without a drop of alcohol in sight then.

Stretching his tired limbs awake, Naruto headed to the bathroom to change from his pajamas when the alarm went off. He hurriedly changed into his Fox uniform and rushed to the control room. It seemed Avenger and his new partners were attacking a technological headquarters downtown.

"Toad Sage, Fox, White Fang, and Painter will be deployed immediately." Naruto heard Shikamaru on the phone before he entered.

"Kakashi and Sai are coming, too?"

"With the increase in opponants, yes. The others are already on their way, take the motorcycle and meet them."

Naruto sprinted to the garage and peeled out on the bike, speeding through town to the sound of explosions and screams. Jiraiya was holding off the raging monster while Kakashi fought with the sword wielder from last time. Sai was facing off with a female whose red hair was in a tight bun on her head. It seemed the new guys were told to prevent anyone from entering meaning the Avenger was doing God knows what. Naruto quickly jumped over the battled and into the burning building behind them. The League members stopped any of the new guys from pursuing Naruto into the building.

Naruto ran through the halls passing by cowering employees and burning rooms. He wanted to stop to evacuate the building but stopping the Avenger took priority. He ran through countless hallways before he found the masked villain in some sort of database room. Naruto readied an attack but before he could launch it he was forced to dodge the sudden blow of a sword. Naruto cursed I his head, the Avenger had gotten stronger as well. Was he ever going to catch up to this masked man?

Naruto threw everything he had into the battle against the Avenger but only managed a few blows. The Avenger managed to kick Fox through an opposing wall before sending a fire ball at his body. Fox rolled out of the flames reach at the last second and caught a glimpse of a screen downloading information from the servers. That's what he was doing in this building Naruto realized. Dodging the Avenger, Fox leaped toward the computer to cease the download. The Avenger watched the man pass him with confusion until he saw where the sidekick was headed. The mask covered his surprised expression. He didn't think the dumb man would actually manage to figure out his goal. He launched after the orange clad failure in time before he reached the device at 83%.

"Don't touch my things loser." The Avenger snarled while throwing Fox to the ground. Fox bounced back immediately and launched into a string of complicated strikes that had the Avenger struggling to keep up and avoid hits. Damn the sidekick for continuing getting stronger after all the training he's gone through. A large explosion rocked the foundation; out the window Sasuke saw Karin unconscious on top of a restrained Suigestsu. He cursed to himself before glancing at the screen again to see the bar at 97%. Quickly, Sasuke steered the fight to the window before he managed to land a forceful kick on Fox, tossing the man out the twenty third floor to the ground. The Avenger grabbed the flash drive and headed back to the main floor after destroying the control room he was in.

Naruto was hurled out the window and thanked his lucky stars Sai was on the mission as an ink bird flew to his rescue shortly after. The bird rushed to the ground where Sai, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were struggling with subduing the raging monster. Naruto's feet had just hit the ground when the front doors of the building where blown off the hinges revealing the Avenger briefly before he rushed to his captured allies. The monster turned away from the heroes to help the Avenger with fleeing with their companions. The masked villain got what he needed; he only wished he had succeeded in killing Fox.

"Is everyone okay?" Jiraiya asked once the villains fled the scene.

"Yeah" the others answered.

Naruto looked around at the destruction and his injured friends feeling immense guilt for his failure.

"He got what he needed. He was copying stuff from the control room to a flash drive. And he did, because I wasn't strong enough." Naruto confessed looking to his feet in shame.

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "we've all seen you training Naruto. You had the best shot at stopping him out of all of us here. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Naruto's eyes burned at the praise and he nodded slightly. He never thought he would be told he was the strongest one there while in the presence of Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Let's go help those civilians now and see if we can salvage any of the control room for intelligence at headquarters." Kakashi suggested. The heroes rushed to action shortly after making sure as many lives were saved as possible while Sai worked on salvaging any material for League headquarters.

The four heroes were on site for many hours to follow until the situation was finally under control by local authorities. The group trudged back home to be debriefed once again by their own people. After explaining the fights to intelligence and getting checked over by Sakura, Naruto finally escaped to his room for a much needed soak in his tub. After he undressed he checked his phone to see several missed calls, voicemails, and texts from Sasuke. Naruto opened the texts immediately concerned and read them quickly.

Sasuke: 'Just seeing how you feel today after drinking that much last night'

Sasuke: 'You can't seriously still be asleep idiot it's passed 3pm'

Sasuke: 'Are you alright? I saw that attack on the news.'

Sasuke: 'Seriously. Naruto answer your damn phone!'

Sasuke: 'Naruto! If you're just ignoring me as a joke I will fucking kill you!'

Sasuke: 'Please Naruto. I don't know where you live. Please be okay'

Naruto read the messages quickly instantly feeling guilty as well as touched by the bastard's concern. He clicked over to his voicemails to hear he had two new messages from Sasuke. The first one began, Naruto hear the slight worry in Sasuke's tone as he spoke "Hey Naruto I just saw all those fires and stuff on the news from the most recent attack. I don't really know what part of town you live in so it's probably me just being paranoid but I want to make sure you're okay. Okay. Call me back..It's Sasuke." Naruto would have found humor in Sasuke's awkward voicemail if not for the panic he knew his boyfriend was in, the second one started shortly after with Sasuke sounding clearly panicked, "God Naruto please pick up your damn phone you're really starting to worry me. I don't have any of your friends' information so I can't check…just please call me."

Naruto stared at the phone in his hand. Sasuke was so worried about him and he wanted to ease his mind but he didn't know how to explain his lack of response. He continued to stare at the phone while trying to think of an excuse when it rang. The caller ID showing it as Sasuke. Taking a deep breath to calm down Naruto answered, "Hey Sasuke."

There was a long pause before a chocked off sob echoed through his phone.

"Naruto." Sasuke said his name like it was both a question and the answer.

"Yes it's me Sasuke. I'm so sorry I worried you! I didn't mean to it's just-" Naruto paused not knowing how to continue but knowing he had to, "I'm on the volunteer fire team and that fire today was too big for the professionals to handle alone so I had to help."

There was a pause before Sasuke responded, "so you were actually at that attack today? God, Naruto you could have died! Why are you on the fire team anyway? I was so worried!" Sasuke almost cried out.

"Sasuke" Naruto soothed, "you know how I feel about protecting the citizens of Konoha." He whispered into the phone.

The only response was labored breathing from Sasuke. Naruto looked at his bathroom before making up his mind, "Look I need to bathe quickly then after would you like to meet up somewhere? I can prove I'm okay then" Naruto half joked to lighten the mood.

Sasuke breathed deeply, "Okay. I'll be at the coffee shop we met in half an hour." Before Naruto could protest Sasuke hung up. Naruto sadly rushed through his bath in order to meet Sasuke at the designated time, wearing long sleeves to hide some of the bruising.

Forty minutes later Naruto ran into the coffee shop. He sped the entire way but he was still late. He looked around for a dark head of duck butt hair and spotted him on a loveseat in a corner. Naruto approached cautiously, Sasuke yet to lift his head to look at Naruto.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Naruto awkwardly grinned down at the sullen man.

Sasuke scoffed at his attempt to lighten the mood while gesturing for Naruto to sit with him. As soon as Naruto sat on the couch Sasuke pulled him into a forceful kiss. Naruto kissed back with as much force and felt warm tears that were not his own hit his face. Breaking apart Naruto looked at the man across him to see him wiping away tears furiously. Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke's cheek who attempted to slap it away.

"Shh. Sasuke." Naruto cradled Sasuke's face lovingly, "I'm sorry I worried you so much but I'm ok. A little banged up but I'll live." He gave a genuine small smile.

Sasuke looked appalled at the notion of Naruto being banged up. Naruto figured he was simply worried but Sasuke realized it was his actions that put Naruto in danger. He was going to have to be more careful in keeping his love safe.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Naruto suddenly suggested noticing how uncomfortable Sasuke was with their emotional reunion being in public. Sasuke wiped his eyes once more before nodding, "Yeah. We can go to my apartment. It isn't too far from here."

Sasuke led Naruto to his car and the two headed to new territory for Naruto. Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand during the drive and both men clung to the other, reassuring the other of their presence. The ride was otherwise silent.

Sasuke pulled into a parking garage and pulled into a reserved spot. He got out of the car followed by Naruto. The blond looked around upon entering the elegant complex. He followed his graceful man through the hallways until the pair stopped at a door. Sasuke let Naruto inside and turned on the lights revealing the simple, elegant, and modern apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Welcome" Sasuke announced unenthused while walking into the living room, shedding his shoes by the front door.

"This place is very you….I like it." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke returned the small smile before sitting on the dark couch motioning for the blond to join him. Naruto sat next to his boyfriend and began on a new set of apologies.

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke said unconvincingly.

Naruto watched the dark haired man next to him carefully, unsure how to proceed. Naruto tried physical comfort by reaching out and pulling the gorgeous man to his chest, resting his chin on top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto mumbled while raking his fingers through the ebony locks.

Sasuke leaned into the touch, snuggling into Naruto's chest. It seemed the man liked his hair messed with because he unconsciously placed an open mouth kiss on Naruto's clothed chest. Both men froze instantly. Naruto could feel Sasuke begin to pull out of his grasp and made up his mind. Naruto pulled Sasuke back against his chest and murmured into his ear, "Don't."

Sasuke looked up at the blond from his position against his chest and pulled himself up to eye level. Sasuke brought his hands up to the golden locks and ran his hands through them. The soft hair sifted through his fingers slowly as Naruto's eyes closed in bliss. The look on his face had something burning inside of Sasuke instantly. Using his hair as leverage, Sasuke leaned back Naruto's head and placed a firm open mouth kiss on his lips. Naruto gasped into the sudden kiss and responded with heat. Naruto leaned back while pulling Sasuke fully on top of him, the dark man resting fully between his clothed legs. Sasuke pulled Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it sensually. Naruto gasped at the feeling and rolled his hips up, barely grazing Sasuke's clothed pelvis above him. Naruto groaned deep in his throat before pulling the man above more firmly against his body as a silent demand for more. Sasuke trailed his tongue along Naruto's mouth who gladly opened. Sasuke's tongue gently probed inside the blond's eager mouth, caressing the muscle inside. The feel of Sasuke's tongue tangling with his own sent heat straight to Naruto's groin. Sasuke dominated the kiss, flicking his tongue inside Naruto's mouth in a teasing manner that sent Naruto whining for more. The blond broke the kiss to trail kisses down to Sasuke's neck in retaliation. He found the sweet spot below his ear and began to bite, lick, and suck until Sasuke was rocking their clothed erections against each other, panting for more. Naruto's hands wandered to Sasuke's belt but Sasuke stopped him. Afraid he moved too fast Naruto began to apologize but the dark eyed man simply stood off the couch and pulled the blond with him, leading him to the bedroom and pushing him down. Sasuke undid his pants and let the heavy fabric fall to the floor so that he was standing just in his boxers. Naruto drooled at the sight and worked on taking off his own pants as well. Sasuke watched with hungry eyes as Naruto shimmied out of his pants on the bed, Sasuke helping with the final tug, depositing the jeans on the floor. Naruto leaned forward in an attempt to pull the stoic man onto the bed but the ebony haired man sidestepped the grab to head for the bathroom. Naruto was about to yell after him when the man emerged with a bottle of baby oil, setting it on the nightstand. Sasuke crawled over Naruto's body until his face hovered an inch from Naruto's, "I don't have any lube but this should do." Naruto's whole body sizzled in anticipation at the sinful words. Naruto leaned forward stealing a hot kiss from the man above him. Naruto's hands gripped the hips above him and began to rub slow circles over the exposed flesh. His hands began to stray under the shirt feeling the tone muscle beneath. The blond scratched a path down the man's back when Sasuke made a powerful suck on Naruto's neck causing the blond to moan in desire. At the hem of the shirt again, Naruto pulled it over his head exposing the pale and bruised flesh of his boyfriend above him. Naruto lightly traced the bruises across his ribs and chest with feather light touches, soothing any pain Sasuke may have felt. Naruto wanted to question the marks but his body was pulsing with a need only Sasuke could fill. The blond latched onto Sasuke nipple and began to alternate between licking and nibbling the sensitive bed. Sasuke's hips rocked violently against Naruto's the moment those sinful lips latched onto him. Sasuke ripped the shirt from the blond under him to expose the expanse of tan skin and washboard abs. Dark bruises littered his lover's body. For an instant Sasuke was furious by Naruto's need to help others even at his own bodily risk but remembering the cause of the injury cooled him down considerably. He would never directly hurt his blond idiot; even now as his hands ran over the healing marks in an almost reverent manner. Sasuke almost drooled on his chest but decided on drooling on another piece of anatomy the blond had. Sasuke kissed a path down the writhing blond's chest to the elastic band of his boxers. Continuing his path, Sasuke began to slip of his boyfriend's boxers while kissing down to his waiting member. He pulled the boxers the rest of the way off and looked up the see Naruto's eyes wide with lust and panting. Without breaking eye contact Sasuke grabbed the large member before him and gave a long lick from the base to the head. Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud pleasure filled moan. Sasuke's senses were filled to the brim with Naruto but still not enough. Licking the leaking member Sasuke engulfed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as soon as his member was engulfed. Sasuke hummed around him in response causing Naruto's toes to curl into the sheets. Sasuke bobbed up and down over Naruto while applying varying suction. Naruto's moans were becoming more frequent while he watched the most erotic thing he had ever seen. The dark orbs priced his blue while that sinful mouth took in his while length, licking and sucking in ways he never knew he wanted. He felt the heat in his groin and the tightening in his balls when Sasuke let him go with a loud pop. Naruto almost screamed at the injustice when he felt a slick finger push inside his ass. He let out a hiss in pain and worked on relaxing his body. Sasuke worked inside the blond's ass barely holding back his need to slam his cock inside the sexy blond. When Naruto began rocking back unto his probing finger Sasuke added another. Instead of a hiss of pain Naruto moaned in delight, "Ah Sasuke, more." The blond pleaded below him.

"Just a little more, you're not ready love." Sasuke soothed back. Watching his blond writhe at his touch had him ready to explode. He scissored his fingers inside Naruto to stretch him out more before slipping in a third finger.

"Saasukeee!" Naruto begged loudly. Sasuke could hardly take the torture as he worked on making sure he was ready.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted between breaths, "fuck me now. Please." The blond begged. That was the last straw for Sasuke as he all but dumped the oil on his hard dripping cock before shoving himself inside the waiting blond.

Naruto arched his back in pleasure and pain at the intrusion. Sasuke stilled in fear of cumming instantly. Both men were panting at the feel of their joined bodies. Naruto opened his eyes to look at the ecstasy written all over his lover's face. Sasuke looked down at his staring blond and snapped his hips forward, driving deeper into his lover. Naruto screamed out in pleasure while never breaking eye contact. Sasuke began to pull out and slam back in Naruto's tight ass. Naruto moaned nonsense and broken versions of Sasuke's name as he continued getting pounded into the bed. Sasuke watched his lover unraveling beneath him and gripped his hips with bruising force to angle his strikes more precisely, striking the blond's prostrate with each thrust. Sasuke leaned forward while he continued to pound into his blond moaning with the increasing pleasure of being inside Naruto.

Sasuke felt his own release around the corner but wanted Naruto to finish before him so began stroking the hard member between their bodies in time with his thrusts, "Cum for me Naruto." Sasuke breathed out and watched as his words unraveled the blond completely who immediately shot his seed all over the two chests. Naruto's clenching around his dick forced Sasuke's own orgasm not a moment later releasing his seed inside Naruto and spilling onto the sheets. He remained still a moment before pulling his softening member out of the limp bodied blond. Sasuke rolled onto his side and pulled his boyfriend to his chest placing a kiss on his damp forehead. Slowly their breathing evened out and the two lay in blissful silence in each other's arms. The two needed to wash off eventually but for the moment, the couple lay together in bliss, not a thing in the world to disturb their peace.

Naruto woke up first the following morning to find Sasuke's head pillowed on his chest. Naruto smiled at the sleeping form before noticing the dry cum not only on his chest but on his rear and thighs as well. Disgusted, Naruto smacked Sasuke awake.

"We need to clean up bastard. I can't believe you let me fall asleep like this."

Sasuke glared at the blond in his bed with loathing, "you woke me up for that?"

Naruto quickly realized what a grump Sasuke was when first waking up and quickly thought of plans before grinning at his foolproof idea.

"Oh so I take it that you don't want to shower with me then?" Naruto mused aloud, "I mean I hear shower sex is amazing but if you're not into that-" Naruto never finished his sentence as he was being hauled into the bathroom by a very sexy dark haired man.

The sounds of slapping skin filled the morning apartment along with a pair of deep moans.

"Ah Sa-Sasuke." Naruto was currently bent over in the shower with his hands steadying him on the wall. The beat of water ran down his shoulders to the floor while Sasuke gripped the blond's hips and repeatedly rammed into his backside. Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure as he continued to slide his dick in and out of his lover's tight hole.

"Mmm Naru-"Sasuke moaned out before forcing Naruto to stand up and forced his body flush with the tiled wall, his dick still buried deep inside the man. Sasuke resumed pounding into his lover's body while sucking on his neck and pumping his dick with one hand. Naruto's moans grew louder as Sasuke continued slamming into him. Sasuke smiled into his boyfriend's neck hearing him moan his name over and over like a prayer. Finally Naruto came all over Sasuke's hand shortly followed by Sasuke releasing into Naruto's abused ass. He pulled out and allowed the cum to flow out onto the shower floor. The two washed themselves lazily while planting slow burning kisses along the other's body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two had spent several nights wrapped on in the other's body over the passing weeks. After a particularly slow burning session of love making found Sasuke drinking tea on his balcony clad in only a robe. He sipped his warm beverage while looking over the city he had vowed to destroy, the usual feelings of hatred refusing to stir. He looked out at the skyline of the place he hated most in the world and found that his thoughts were only focused on Naruto. He could only feel his love for Naruto. Sasuke was shocked into this revelation when he was thrusting deeply into his blond lover, gazing into blue eyes filled with pleasure. The usually stoic man sighed into the night thinking of the new development. As he was lost in thought he didn't hear the balcony door slide open. He was only aware of anther's presence when a pair of warm tan arms wrapped around his waist and a tan blond rested his head on his shoulder. Naruto placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek and continued holding the man flush against his body. Sasuke relaxed into the hold, accepting his fate with the blond. The Akatsuki were making their move soon, he couldn't be sure he'd make it out of his attack alive. Sasuke reflected on the possible near death he was facing and knew he should make Naruto's his before it was too late.

"Naruto," Sasuke's said gently, "I want to tell you something."

Naruto hummed in response to let him know he was listening. Sasuke turned in the blond's arms so the two were facing each other. Resting his mug on the railing, Sasuke brought his hand to cup Naruto's face. The two stood there simply looking at the other for several minutes before Sasuke spoke again, "I love you. More than anyone has ever loved before, I love you."

Naruto's eyes glistened upon hearing the words in his own heart. He pressed a kiss onto Sasuke's lips and brought their foreheads to rest together, "Sasuke. I love you. More than all the stars in the sky, I love you."

Sasuke grazed his thumb slowly across his love's cheek. Naruto's hands burned a slow gentle path along Sasuke's back as the two stood in each other's embrace soaking in their love. In their arms stood the reason to fight, for both of them.

Naruto returned to his training with intensity only one fighting for love could muster. It had been weeks since the last attack and intelligence was fearing the next one to be big. Shikamaru walked into the training facility Naruto and Gaara were sparring at to let them know the current situation.

"The pieces Sai brought back a few weeks ago didn't have any information useful to our situation. But we've spoken to key employees and we suspect that the company had the plans to a pulse bomb on the hard drive." Shikamaru continued solemnly, "We think Avenger retrieved the information for the Akatsuki and they're planning an attack on the city."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in confusion, "…pulse bomb?"

Gaara spoke quickly, "If they really have a pulse bomb then…. We have to stop them."

Shikamaru looked exasperated, "I know." He paused before looking between Gaara and Naruto, "We need as many League members in as possible. There will be a debriefing tonight at 7 in chamber room two. I expect to see you both there." Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets before strolling from the room to presumably let others around headquarters know the developing situation.

Naruto wanted to ask Gaara what was happening but the san powered man simply launched into a new attack. Soon the two men were sparring with all their power, training for the upcoming fight.

Naruto and Gaara finished a few minutes past six and parted to their own rooms to shower and eat before the meeting. Naruto couldn't fully focus on training after Shikamaru had announced the meeting, Gaara seemed to grasp the situation better than Naruto, the blond had no idea what to expect. Eager to learn what was happening, Naruto arrived fifteen minutes early to the meeting finding Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura chatting on one side of the large conference table. Naruto walked over to meet with them.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "any idea what's happening?"

By the serious expressions on the trios faces Naruto assumed they did. Naruto was about to bombard them with questions and Jiraiya seemed to know this as he interrupted before he could start.

"Shut up brat. They'll tell you everything at the meeting. Just sit down and wait."

Jiraiya turned back to Tsunade and continued speaking in hushed tone to the older woman. Naruto wanted to argue but Sakura cut in next to him, "Hey Naruto. I don't know much about it either so let's just wait okay?" She asked smiling. Naruto felt more at ease with her smile and nodded in response, "yea alright."

The room began to fill with Kage Leauue members as the minutes went by. With a minute until 7 the room was packed and all were accounted for except for Kakashi of course. Naruto looked around the table and saw all his friends along with Lee's mentor Guy, Yamato, Bee, Asuma, Shino, and Tenten. Once everyone was seated Shikamaru walked in with his father, the head of intelligence at the League. Ino trailed behind along with her father who stood next to the intelligence operatives. Shikamaru stood next to his father while working on a hand held tablet when his father addressed the room seriously,

"Most of you have heard the basics of the situation and have put the pieces together. To clear any misunderstandings and confusion we will start from the beginning."

Shikaku began with a clear voice, "Iniochi, Ino, Shikamaru, and myself have worked together in gathering information about the last battle with the Avenger. The salvageable pieces Said brought back didn't reveal any information out of the ordinary but interrogation interviewed select employees and found that the company had the discontinued plans for a wide range pulse bomb on their hard drive. We aren't certain that the plans were what Avenger was after but given the other options we believe it the most likely."

Shikaku looked around the room to ensure all were paying attention before continuing, "As you know we have created power profiles on each member of the Akatsuki," Shikaku nodded to Shikamaru who pulled up the profiles from his tablet to project to the conference table, screens built in, in front of each seat. "Based on the information we have we believe that with the pulse bomb plans Akatsuki member 'Pein' could use his powers to amplify the bomb further and completely wipe out Konoha from the map. We are not sure of the spread but we believe maximum reach could go as far as Suna." There were nods of agreement and looks of shock around the table.

"We've since monitored any purchases for the materials through all our contacts but have not been able to trace any deliveries or purchases but based on past experience we believe the group could have the bomb completed anywhere between two days and two weeks from now." Shikaku took a breath allowing for the information to settle before continuing, "We have no way of stopping the bomb once fully activated but once it comes online to begin its hour charge we will be able to track its location. We believe the Akatsuki know this and will be guarding the bomb heavily before setting it online." Others around the table nodded tersely but Naruto was still struggling to understand. Mercifully Shikaku had foreseen this and continued to explain it simply, "We will need to be ready for the bomb to activate at any moment. When it does we will track it and deploy everyone we can. We will have one hour to power down or destroy the bomb before it is completely activated in which case we will be helpless to stop it. We have prepared evacuation plans once the bomb is online."

"Why can't you just evacuate everyone now?" Naruto yelled.

"If we do that the Akatsuki will know we are on to them and move to bomb somewhere else. They won't release the bomb on an empty metropolis."

"So we're using a million people as bate?!" Naruto stood.

Shikamaru sighed, "I know Naruto but we can't risk them moving the bomb. Right now we have a chance at stopping them. If they move we will have no way of tracking the bomb or even reaching it in time. I know you don't believe it but this is the best option we could come up with."

Naruto flopped back into his seat, shocked and angry with the situation. There was a moment where tensions died out before Inoichi cleared his throat and spoke to the room, "We have developed a means of mental communication between headquarters and those on the field with the help of Tsunade." Iniochi shared a nod with the older woman while Ino opened a small box on the table and pulled out a bag of small red pills.

"Everyone is to take one of these pills tonight which will connect your minds. You will not be able to speak to each other using the mental link but through Ino and myself we will use our powers to speak directly into your minds." The man looked at his daughter, "Ino will be going on the field during the battle while I remain in headquarters. This way Ino will be able to relay information directly and we will be able to work with intelligence for strategies."

Tsunade spoke from her seat, "Sakura will be joining the battle as well as an onsite medic. I will remain here for any wounded that return." Sakura nodded with determination as her hands clenched in her lap betraying her true nerves.

Naruto looked around the room at the determined expressions of his allies and smiled at their bravery, he would protect them all, he had to.

The meeting ended after everyone had taken one of the red pills, "The pill won't take effect for 24 hours." Tsunade informed, "But after then the connection will be permanent. No one will feel different and the link is only conscious so there will be no mind-reading."

The younger members sighed in relief with the information. After taking the pill Naruto headed back to his room and pulled out his phone.

Naruto: 'Got a bomb dropped on me at work today. Pretty stressed, are you up to hanging out tonight?'

Naruto set down his phone laughing at his word choice while puttering around his room until Sasuke responded a few minutes later.

Sasuke: 'Sure. Work has been murder for me today.'

Naruto: 'Your place?'

Sasuke: 'Sure. Come over whenever, I just got home.'

Naruto immediately grabbed his things and headed to the garage before shooting off another message.

Naruto: 'Omw'

Naruto walked to the familiar apartment and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"Honey, I'm phone!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

Sasuke emerged from the bedroom with a scowl, "idiot." Sasuke walked straight up to the blond and pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Naruto ran his fingers through the ebony locks relaxing both men.

"Mmm" Sasuke hummed at the contact and let out a breath, "I've missed you, idiot."

Naruto chucked, "I've missed you too, bastard." The two stood for several moments before Naruto spoke again, "Hey what do you do? I can't believe I've never asked you before."

If Sasuke stiffened at the question the blond didn't seem to notice, "I work in political business. People say I'm pretty cut throat." Sasuke smiled at his private joke and felt Naruto's chest rumble with his laughter, "I can believe it."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Naruto, "I know you're a volunteer fire fighter but do you do anything else?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the lie he had told so many times harder now that it was to the love of his life, "Yea. I work for the Peace Corps headquarters in Konoha." He smiled.

Sasuke looked at the man for which he had fallen hopelessly in love. He was a volunteer fire fighter and worked for the Peace Corps? How had someone like him fallen for the nightmare of Konoha? Sasuke gazed at the man and gave his soft smile and whispered sincerely, "you're too good for me Naruto."

The blond chuckled before wrapping his arms more securely around the dark haired man, "you're good too Sasuke. You just don't know it yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days passed since the meeting and the Kage League was officially on high alert for the pulse bomb attack. Sasuke wanted to meet up with Naruto in the city so he packed his uniform tightly in a bag in case the attack happened while he was out with his boyfriend. Naruto pulled up at the mall where they were meeting and got out to meet him at the front. Sasuke was already at the front of the department store waiting for Naruto when he arrived. Naruto walked through the parking lot watching Sasuke stand outside waiting for him, still not noticing his approach. The man was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. People, men and women alike, heads turned when they walked past him. If they caught his glance they all but melted to the ground. Naruto watched in amusement as the bastard glared away anyone brave enough to attempt and approach him. The glare on his face looked as if it were carved out of marble. Naruto was a few yards away when Sasuke finally noticed his approach, eyes softening instantly, a small smile gracing his perfect lips. Naruto smiled brightly in return as he picked up his pace nearly jogging to reach him.

"Hey there sexy." Naruto winked causing Sasuke to roll his eyes in mock annoyance.

Sasuke spoke while reaching out for the blond to pull into an embrace, "Shut up idiot."

Naruto smiled before their lips touched in a familiar greeting that still sent electricity through his body.

"Hey" Naruto breathed against Sasuke's lips once they parted.

"Hey" Sasuke murmured back keeping their bodies pressed together.

Naruto was the first to break the spell by pulling away and reaching for Sasuke's hand to intertwine their fingers and walking into the mall, "So why did you want to meet here?"

Sasuke shrugged in response but Naruto felt he was deliberately not telling. He dropped it knowing he would find out soon enough. Sasuke led Naruto around the store, Naruto picking up ridiculous clothing and trying to force it on the bastard, laughing loudly throughout the store. The pair ended up on the nearly deserted third floor looking through racks of sweaters when Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto into the dressing room. Naruto allowed himself to be tossed into the room confused by the sudden change in scenery until Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of the blond. Naruto instantly became hard at the highly erotic sight, gulping down the sudden lump in his throat.

Naruto joked nervously, "what are you some sort of exhibitionist now?"

Sasuke didn't respond but looked up to Naruto from his position on the ground and rubbed his mouth along the hardening member. Naruto let out a surprised gasp as his head hit the stall wall behind him.

"Sasuke" he breathed out. The pale man grinned into the bulge before him before unfastening the blond's pants and letting them drop to the floor. A wet spot of precum was already staining the orange boxers before him, his arousal evident. Sasuke throbbed seeing the man so needy for him and pulled on the elastic on the underwear to free Naruto's aching member. Naruto groaned when the cool air hit his burning cock and looked down to see Sasuke gazing back up at him, hand firmly stroking Naruto's hard cock before speaking, "I love you Naruto" and engulfing his whole manhood into his hot mouth. Naruto groaned loudly at the onslaught of pleasure and emotion. He tried to keep his eyes opened as he watched the love of his life bob his head over his erect cock. His moans came out in breathy sobs until Sasuke moaned around the hard member in his mouth shooting pleasure through Naruto's body like lightening. His hands shot out and found purchase in the ebony locks of his lover as he began thrusting into the mouth around him. If Sasuke minded Naruto forcing his dick deeper in his mouth he didn't show it, in fact the man gripped the hips of the thrusting blond and forced him even harder to fuck his mouth. Naruto stuttered a warning to the pale man on his knees but before he could pull out he began cumming in the hot mouth. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips to stop him from pulling free as he swallowed all the hot seed Naruto was releasing. Sasuke gave one last long lick before letting Naruto's member fall from his mouth. Naruto slid down the wall in exhaustion, both men panting hard. Sasuke's eyes were blown wide wit lust as he watched his lover fall from his high. Naruto's eye closed in bliss.

After a few moments Naruto opened his eyes to see his lover gazing at him with hunger while he stroked his own hard member set free from the confines of his jeans. If possible Naruto felt his own spent cock twitch at the erotic sight before letting out a shaky breath. The blond adjusted his position so he was sitting on his legs before speaking, "Sit there" he motioned to the bench in the dressing room stall. Sasuke moved gracefully to sit on the bench still stroking his leaking member. Naruto moved his body to sit between the pale man's legs and reached out to pull the jeans farther down his hips. Sasuke helped the blond pull his clothing further down and relaxed against the bench watching as Naruto slowly reached out to his erect cock.

Naruto gave the hard member a few experimental pulls before looking at Sasuke and licking the head. Sasuke's mouth gaped open as Naruto took his head into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the tip. The blond took more into his mouth slowly, teasing the stoic man until Sasuke was groaning and panting for him. Right before Sasuke impaled the blond's mouth with his cock Naruto took it all in and gave a hard suck.

"Fuck! Naruto" Sasuke exclaimed throwing his head back in pained bliss. Naruto began to work on the member with hard precision that had Sasuke gripping the blond's hair and ramming his mouth over his leaking cock. Naruto didn't stop Sasuke from taking control, in fact he relished in the feel of Sasuke losing control because of him. He could feel Sasuke's movements become more ragged and knew he was close. Sasuke ripped the blond's mouth off his cock before holding him in place a few inches from his still hard member and began roughly stroking himself. Sasuke moaned loudly and began cumming over Naruto's face. Naruto was panting heavily at the erotic dominating act feeling the hot cum of his lover hit his face. He reveled in the feeling of being so dominated by the love of his life, his hot cum covering him. Sasuke looked down at his cum covered boyfriend possessively. Naruto licked his lips catching dripping cum on his tongue and humming appreciatively. The dark haired man growled at the sight, lost in his pleasure filled high. Naruto sat up to kneel between his boyfriend's legs so that their faces were inches apart and gripped the dark haired man's shirt desperately, "Sasuke" he moaned, "I love you". If he had not completed seconds before, Sasuke would have cum at that very moment. Sasuke breathed out heavily and basked in the sight of his dominated boyfriend in front of him before begrudgingly reaching for a garment left in the stall to wipe away the evidence from Naruto's body. The two straightened out their clothes and exited the stall together. Naruto looked over to his boyfriend and smirked playfully, "so that's why you wanted to come here, huh?"

Sasuke smirked back as answer and swept the man into a deep kiss, "I love you too idiot."

The two walked around the mall together. Sasuke glared at anyone who tried to approach and Naruto spent his time trying to embarrass the dark haired man. After a mismatched dinner in the foodcourt the two parted ways in the parking lot with a deep kiss filled with longing and affection.

Naruto knew he had to get Sasuke out of the city somehow. Even though they couldn't evacuate the whole city he could at least get the love of his life away safely. Naruto was pacing his room wildly after dark trying to come up with a plan when his phone vibrated with a message. Naruto strolled across the messy room to his phone and saw a message from Sasuke.

Sasuke: 'So I need to go out of town for business in London in two days.'

Sasuke: 'I know it's short notice but do you want to come?'

Naruto almost screamed with happiness. He obviously couldn't go with his boyfriend but he knew he would be out of town for at least a few day, hopefully missing the attack completely. Naruto quickly typed back.

Naruto: 'For how long?'

Sasuke: 'Three or four days. I'm not sure yet.'

Naruto: 'That sounds wonderful! I just need to check with my work'

Naruto smiled to the screen in his hand. He needed to find a way to convince Sasuke he was going but on a different flight to not raise suspicion. He'd have hell to pay after when he realized he never showed but he'd think of an excuse later. Maybe even tell him who he really was.

Sasuke: 'I just sent an email with all the information'

Naruto went to his laptop opening his email to find an itinerary showing two separate tickets. One for the redeye and one for later the next day. Two different flights. Naruto smiled widely, it was like the bastard was doing all the work for him. He knew not seeming concerned would be suspicious so he shot off a quick text.

Naruto: 'Two different flights'

Sasuke: 'I'm taking the red eye the night before. I have meetings all day. Then I can meet you at the airport'

Naruto: 'Thanks bastard'

Sasuke: 'Calling me a bastard cancels out the thank you I think'

Naruto: 'hahaha WHATEVER!'

Naruto: 'Goodnight BASTARD! ;) :*'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Naruto was all smiles. Sasuke was going to be out of the country by tomorrow. He just had to hope the attack didn't happen today. All around headquarters the members of the Kage League were preparing for the immanent attack. No one trained too hard in case the alarm went off soon and they were too exhausted to battle. The morning found Naruto meditating with Bee on the roof; he was probably going to have to use Kurama's power this time around. Naruto spent the mornings and evening meditating and the afternoons with the other members planning out different attack plans for each situation. They were trying to be as prepared as possible to ensure the highest chance for success.

Naruto stared at his laptop refreshing every minute until he saw the red eye Sasuke was on had taken off. The moment he saw the plane had left he felt relief crash over him. Sasuke was going to be safe for at least a few days, hopefully the situation would be handled by then and the city saved. As Naruto stared at his screen he thought about the chance of his death during the battle. Sasuke would never know what happened. Making up his mind Naruto set up a will in the chance of his downfall. He uploaded the file and set it to send to Sasuke in the event of his demise. Naruto explained everything in the will. All he couldn't tell Sasuke in person he wrote in the will hoping if he were to lose his life the will would provide some explanation as to why he had to leave. Naruto was writing well into the night until he finished and went to bed, satisfied with the file.

Naruto woke up to see a text from Sasuke.

Sasuke: 'I made it to London safely. I'll see you soon. Don't miss your flight love!'

Naruto read the message, guilty he wouldn't be seeing him tonight as Sasuke had planned. Naruto looked at his plane ticket realizing the plane he wouldn't be on would be leaving in two hours. Naruto had about twelve hours until Sasuke realized he didn't make the flight. He sighed to himself but reminded himself that at least he was safe for a while.

The morning passed like the one before with Naruto meditating on the roof. The blond kept his mind aware of the time and sighed when he saw that the plane he was supposed to be on had departed. Naruto spent the next hour and a half trying to distract himself by hanging out with Sakura, Lee, and Kiba when the alarm went off. Everyone had taken to wearing their costumes around the base to be prepared so all immediately rushed to the control room.

Shikaku was yelling out orders and Shikamaru approached the growing group, "The bomb went online in the center of downtown on Jinchuriki Co. All units need to deploy NOW. You have 58 minutes to stop it."

The group immediately headed to the garage to head downtown as fast as possible. Naruto took a motorcycle and sped through the city. Shikaku's evacuation plan was already going into effect as locals were rushing the opposite direction. Naruto arrived at the scene alongside several companions. Gaara was already there with Lee and Guy taking on several members of the Akatsuki. Intelligence was right, they're set up to try and stop us. Naruto looked around and spotted Pein and Avenger attacking Jiraiya. Naruto sped on his bike and leapt off throwing the bike at battling Akatsuki members. There was an explosion allowing for League members to take the upper hand in the battle from the distraction.

Naruto jumped into the battle swinging a kick at Avenger's side who narrowly missed the attack. Jiraiya looked over, relief flooding his face at the backup. Naruto began throwing attacks at Avenger relentlessly. Once again the other man seemed to have improved as well. The battle continued fairly consistently, the pair separated from the rest of the battles until a purple skeleton erupted around Avenger. Fox jumped back to avoid the new powerful attacks and narrowly missed an arrow of black flames before he switched into Tailed Beast Mode, drawing on Kurama's power. Naruto's new state infuriated Avenger who let out a furious yell and began attacking with more force.

"You pathetic loser! How are you getting stronger!" Avenger bellowed while swinging at Fox who kicked away the forceful blow. Fox smiled under his mask before taunting back, "Upset a loser like me might beat you?" Naruto landed a successful hit against the purple ribs surrounding the man, the skeleton cracked under the pressure of Naruto's blow. Before Fox could jump back Avenger swung the purple sword down on his back, hurtling him to the ground, cratering at the impact. Naruto spun out of the hole before Avenger could land another blow against his body. He felt the broken bones but ignored the pain to continue his attack. He picked up his speed and created a wind rasengan. He ran towards his opponent hitting him with the ball and throwing him into the sky. The rasangan exploded in size the ripped apart the purple skeleton. Avenger was falling to the ground when he pulled the skeleton around himself again and created wings to cease his fall. Mid air he launched a lightening stream at Fox who dodged most of the strikes. Their battle was the largest in the city, each of their hits destroying everything around them. Fox kept the fight within a certain area, sensing where there were civilians and what areas were clear. Naruto was preparing another attack when he heard a pained yell and the sound of punctured flesh. He whipped his head to the side and saw Jiraiya pinned under Pein's metal rods. Naruto's body turned automatically to head over and save his Godfather but before he could move Pein threw his last metal rod through Jiraiya's skull with a sickening crunch. Naruto felt time slow as he watched the closest thing he had known to a father being murdered in front of his eyes. Wide eyed, he crashed to his knees and let out a heart breaking scream. He felt his body shutting down at the sight but fought to stay awake to continue the fight.

While he was vulnerable from the heartbreak Avenger swept in and landed a full hit directly to Fox's mask. The man's body shot backward into a wall, smashing it upon impact. He landed face first into the rubble and coughed up a pool blood. He opened his dead eyes on the ground and started to push himself up seeing the shattered mask he was wearing laying in pieces in front of him. His muscles were shaking with the effort to prop himself up. He could feel Avenger rushing toward him to make the final blow. Finally he was able to get his body on all fours before pushing his body backward to sit up and rest on his legs. He lifted his head, his Godfather would be ashamed if Naruto accepted death like a coward, he was going to look in the eyes of the man killing him.

Avenger held a chidori in his hand, screaming to be released in the sidekick's chest. He was only a few yards away as he watched the pathetic man slowly ease himself into a sitting position on the ground, already looking defeated. He smiled under his mask knowing he would finally end the thorn in his side. Fox was raising his head to meet Avenger, Sasuke was glad he would be able to see his enemies face when he killed him. Only a few feet away now.

Naruto had raised his head fully now, completely heartbroken at his new loss, tears running down his face in mourning. The moment his eyes locked on the mask of the Avenger the usually graceful man's whole body went rigid and he stumbled and forcefully crashed into the rubble behind Naruto. Fox looked behind him to the man raising himself from the rubble in obvious distress. The villain was shaking his head repeatedly whimpering, "no" over and over. Naruto pulled himself up to stand fully and turned around to face the villain.

"What? Won't kill someone not fighting back? That doesn't seem like you." Naruto spat out in rage, "You people just murdered my Godfather." Naruto spoke lowly building his power back up, "So if you want a fight, FINE." Naruto growled out the rest before launching himself, rasengan in hand to the villain in the rumble. The man dodged the attack and let out what sounded like a sob before catching both of Naruto's wrists. Naruto thought it was hard to see then realized he was still crying.

"Let me go." Naruto ground out through his clenched teeth. The villain shook his head making Naruto growl in frustration, "Fine." Naruto twisted out of his grasp before grabbing the Avenger's wrists instead and hurling him violently into the rubble. Naruto stalked toward the man easing himself from the ground and landed a hard kick to the villain's side, "Fight back!" Naruto roared in rage.

"Fight back you coward!" Naruto lifted the man and landed a violent punch to the man's gut sending him tumbling backward. The masked man continued shaking his head while Naruto continued landing punches on the Avenger with decreasing force until he was just clutching the front of the man's cloak shaking him slightly and sobbing.

"Fight…back" Naruto collapsed to the ground again and buried his face in his hands, sobbing harder. The masked man kneeled in front of him, head bowed.

"I'm sorry." He stated sincerely, a wavering in his voice betraying his tears. Naruto looked at the man bewildered before the villain stood up slowly and turned toward the other battles, launching himself almost violently. Naruto watched in horror as the purple skeleton once again appeared around his body but before he could stop him he saw him begin to attack the other Akatsuki members. It was mass confusion. Naruto summoned his power and rushed to the battle to help his allies, he couldn't break down yet, he had to keep going. He watched as the Avenger took out two Akatsuki members before the villains realized the masked man had turned on them. The sword wielder swung at him warningly before yelling, "Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto froze hearing those words and stared at the back of the masked man who continued fighting his former allies relentlessly, "Sasuke" Naruto whispered to himself almost like a question. He stayed rooted in place watching the battles around him before Inoichi's voice rang in his head, "17 minutes until the bomb is activated."

Naruto snapped out from his daze and leapt into action. He barreled through his opponents making his way to the bomb guarded by Pein with his dead Godfather nearby. Naruto stopped in front of the man who had just taken away his only family. He launched into heated attacks immediately. He was holding his own but Pein had the upper hand, he was slowly losing ground against the villain when another figure appeared behind him. Pein looked over amused, "Ah Avenger. I thought you wanted to kill Fox yourself and you let him go."

Naruto froze unsure of what actions to take. He glanced over at the approaching figure with wariness. He couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his mouth in confusion, "Sasuke?"

The masked man ceased his movements to look at Fox through his mask. He bowed his head before muttering, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, "No."

The Avenger looked at him again before slowly reaching up to his mask and lifting it from his head to reveal a head of gravity defying ebony hair and a perfect face. His eyes not the dark ones he was accustomed to but the deep red he had seen through the mask. Naruto felt all the air leave his lungs at the sight.

Pein seemed to have had enough of the reunion as he launched himself at a distracted Naruto who was tackled to the ground. Pein was about to spear him with a metal rod when he heard Sasuke's voice, "NO!" and the body on top of him was forcefully thrown off. Naruto looked over and saw the two fighting savagely. Naruto was torn but knew what he had to do. He leapt over to the bomb and formed a rasengan. He breathed in and pushed his hand through the machine, exploding from the power. Not a moment later he heard Iniochi's voice, "The signal was lost. The bomb is offline!"

A moment later he heard Ino, "I see Naruto by the bomb. He destroyed it!" She yelled through his mind. Naruto sighed and began to turn to fight Pein when he found himself face to face with the man himself grinning like a madman, eyes crazed. Naruto didn't understand what was happening until he heard the most desperate scream of his life, "NO!" Sasuke rushed over and drove his sword through Pein's body quickly. Without Pein in front of him Naruto collapsed. Confused, the blond looked down and saw a large metal rod protruding from his body.

"Oh." He commented lamely. Sasuke was immediately by his side looking over the wound with the most panic filled eyes Naruto had seen. Naruto reached out and cupped the side of Sasuke's face, "Bastard, I didn't know you could show that much emotion at once." Naruto attempted a chuckle but the blood in his throat made the noise sound like a gurgle. Sasuke's panic filled eyes snapped to his and Naruto saw as tears began to stream down his pale skin. He rubbed his thumb across his cheek and soothed the panicking man.

"Shhh. Sasuke it's ok. All I wanted was for you to be safe during this fight. And I know you are now." He gave a sincere smile to his love who simply sobbed in response.

"Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sasuke dropped his head to the blond's chest, shoulders shaking with his suppressed sobs, "I just wanted you safe. I didn't care who died as long as you lived. I love you so much Naruto."

The darkness was crowding his vision more and more each passing moment. Even though Naruto wasn't scared of death he found himself desperately clinging to life, to leave behind a future with Sasuke was agony. There was so much they hadn't done, so much to understand. And as he felt his body rocking from the sobs of his lover, Naruto smiled brightly, "At least I get to be with you in the end Sasuke."

He knew Sasuke was yelling now, he couldn't hear or see him anymore but he knew the man would refuse to let Naruto go. He smiled to himself thinking of the love of his life in his last moments.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Normally in these situations it was the beeping of a heart monitor that woke the injured in their bed but this was not the case for young Naruto. The blond was shocked awake by a slap to the face and a female scream, "You idiot!" He felt the sting on his cheek and fought to gain control of his still immobile body enough to open his eyes.

"Don't hit him you bitch!" A masculine voice growled. Someone wrapped an arm around his shoulder as if protecting him from the world.

"Why are you even here you monster?" A new voice snarled followed with more voices murmuring in agreement.

"I should be asking you the same dog-breath!" The voice next to him boomed back.

Naruto's slow brain was beginning to place voices in the room and he pulled on Kuruma's power to sense each presence before revealing he was awake. The most immediate presence he felt was Sasuke who had his arm around his shoulders. Naruto fought to not spring from the bed and tackle the man to the bed and continued feeling out the room. Standing in front of him of Sakura, 'she must have been the one to slap my face', Naruto mused. Also in the room was Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Tsunade. Naruto bet Kiba was the one to snap back at Sasuke's comment. Naruto ruled out being dead because his heaven surely wouldn't consist of hospitals rooms and screaming matches.

"Tsunade asked Neji to check on Naruto using his powers." Gaara explained tersely.

"What are you doing in here? Going to kill him in his sleep?" Kiba interrupted angrily.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's body tense and waves of anger and guilt roll off his body. The blond decided to make known to the room his state of consciousness before an all out brawl ensued.

"Shut up." Naruto eloquently groaned out squinting open his tired eyes.

He felt the people in the room freeze more than he saw them. The tension in the room growing before dying down. Sighs of relief echoed around the room. The arm around his shoulders disappeared and a pair of warm hands cradled his face.

"Naruto." Sasuke gasped out. The blond lifted an arm with difficulty and placed it on his love's forearm reassuringly, "Hey."

"'Hey?' You almost die in my arms a week ago and the first thing you say to me is 'HEY'!?" Sasuke escalated, Naruto smiled at the familiar man above.

"You're right." Naruto moved his body to a more upright position with difficulty, looking directly into the dark eyes he loved before amending his previous greeting, "Hey bastard." The blond smirked evilly and watched Sasuke immediately glare making the blond laugh out loud.

The spell was broken as Tsunade forced her way over pushing Sasuke off the bed.

"Brat." The medic said affectionately before examining his body.

"You scared us last week." Tsunade spoke attempting to keep the emotion out of her voice, "almost lost you both." She cut herself off allowing a tear to fall. Naruto knew she loved Jiraiya even if she always swatted away at his advances. She coughed clearing her throat before continuing her examination, "You're lucky Sakura was there to keep you alive long enough to get back here."

Naruto looked over the fuming pinkette apologetically, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, "Sorry Sakura. Thanks." Said woman stomped over to Naruto's bed, he was preparing himself for another smack when she wrapped her arms around him tightly instead, "Never scare me like that again Naruto." The blond nodded surprised with the turn of events.

"Sorry for scaring everyone." Naruto decided to address the room before any more awkward situations happened.

"You're almost completely healed." Tsunade interrupted while stepping back from his bed, "you're healing a little slower than when you received the chidori through your chest but that week of sleep definitely helped. You can leave the medic ward today even. No strenuous activities, " She looked pointedly over his shoulder to Sasuke, "and you must stay within headquarters for another week. No exceptions." She finished with finality, cutting off any argument Naruto would make.

Sasuke sat in the corner completely full of self loathing hearing his old injury Sasuke had caused. If his friends hadn't arrived Sasuke would have killed him for sure.

"Okay okay Granny. Sheesh." Naruto waved her off from his bed while moving to stand up. Sasuke rushed to his side to steady his blond and help him to his feet. Naruto sent him a bright smile and leaned on him for help.

Naruto shared moments with everyone in the room before he finally escaped with Sasuke in tow, much to the distaste of several occupants of the room.

Hobbling down the long corridor the blond asked what was on his mind, "Sooo…you're at the League's headquarters with me…. Care to fill me in on the details of what happened after I…um…passed out?"

Sasuke looked disgruntled at the casual way Naruto referred to his near death experience before grunting and explaining, "After you 'passed out' as you put it I uh," Sasuke looked away flushed, "let's just say the others noticed and Sakura came over and started working on you. I didn't want to let anyone near you at first but I saw she was trying to heal you and she was crying too so I moved a little. After your friends arrived some tried to send me away, a few tried to attack me, but in the end it was Gaara who defended me. They let me stay by your side, not that they could keep me away of course." Sasuke paused before continuing, "I may have broken someone's arm when they tried to take you to a different room when we arrived here." Sasuke looked away embarrassed remembering his emotional reaction, "A lot of the people here don't trust me but Gaara, Ino, and Shikamaru have defended me so far. I consented to interrogation which helped in some ways and made it worse in others. Now the Kage League knows all the horrible things I've done and planned on doing…but they also acknowledged how I feel about you and my help during the final battle."

"Basically I'm on a sort of probation period until they can trust me. I don't care what they think as long as I can be by your side." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's shoulders possessively as he finished.

Naruto continued walking, taking everything Sasuke had said in, "Hmmm… so you're like…a 'good' guy now?" Naruto winked.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed before becoming serious, "You know one day we're going to have to have a serious conversation about what you've done Sasuke. You tried to destroy millions of lives. Lives I've vowed to protect." Naruto stopped, taking his arm off the man's shoulders. Sasuke looked to his feet and nodded.

"But for now," Naruto continued, "I'm just happy to be with you." Sasuke looked up into the blue eyes that saved his soul and gave the warmest smile he could manage.

"Thank you…Fox." Sasuke spoke softly while leaning in for a tender kiss from the love of his life, his enemy, and his reason for life.

* * *

Thanks for sticking to the end! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it! I left the story pretty open for future development in case I ever decide to add on or make a sequel. Let me know what y'all think.

Peace out bitches!


End file.
